Her Sixth Sense
by LilyPantherFire
Summary: Lucas has been plagued with nightmares for months, but he ignores them. When finally one nightmare gets to him by going over a very sensitive are for him; His nakama. He desperately needs his mother and not even a possessive husband can stop him! He needs her presence to calm his soul...and banish the darkness that haunts his dreams. One-Shot Rated T to be safe. Really Short!
**Lily: Set in future where Lucy and Natsu are married and have a 6 year old son.**

 _Italics-Lucas' Nightmare_

 ** _Lucas' Nightmare_**

 _As the fearful little boy ran through the field and into his home he looked around, but saw nothing except a decrepit and neglected home. When he rain into his parents bedroom he saw... them lying there... with their body parts strewn about the room. He took a step forward when suddenly there was a shadowy figure in front of him. The shadowy figure grew in size and a scythe appeared in its hand. As it swung the scythe at the little boy, he screamed when the floor opened beneath him. The little boy flashed through several more scene's of every member of his nakama dead. He began screaming and crying for his parents, when the shadowy figure appeared again, and swung it's scythe at him. He was too overwhelmed with grief to dodge, when as the scythe was about to make contact with his neck to behead him..._

Lucas shot out of bed, sweating and panting from his horrible nightmare. It was the 4th one that month, but it had scared him so badly.. He knew he could never tell him parents about them, but still... He needed his mother, and he decided to go to her as soon as he calmed down.

After a few minutes silence swept through the house, but creaks were heard faintly as a child crept along the floorboards from his room to his parents. "Dad!" The boy whispered. As he peeked through the door to see Nastu (His Father), cuddling Lucy (His Mom).

"What?" Natsu answered sleepily back, as he turned over to face the yellow haired, onyx eyed boy in red dragon pajamas.

"Let me curl up next to mom!" Lucas whisper-shouted to his father, while tightly holding a dragon plushie he had been given for his 5th birthday and had dubbed; Iggy.

"NO! I was away on a job all day so I get her all to myself!" Nastu whispered shouted right back as he pulled Lucy's 'sleeping' form even closer to himself, as he rolled over and attempted to ignore his son and go back to bed.

"Fuck off old man!" Lucas whispered, as he walked around the bed and pulled up the covers as he curled up next to Lucy, and began calming down from his nightmare in her warm, calming, and soothing prescence.

"YOU LET COLD AIR IN! DONT USE THAT LANGUAGE AND YOUR GOING TO WAKE UP YOUR MOM!" Nastu whispered shouted.

"Buzz off old man!" Lucas said, "I'm trying to go back to sleep here!

"No!" Nastu whispered as he pushed Lucas off the bed with his arm carefully going over Lucy, but Lucas crawled right back in, after they repeated this process a few more times Natsu got tired of it and whispered;

"Just go back to your room!" Natsu whisper complained, "NO!" Lucas whisper shouted right back, because in truth, Lucas was down right terrified because of his dream, and his parents (Especially his mom) soothed him from them, and he refused to spend the night without them.

"I had a bad dream and I need mom to comfort me!" Lucas explained, when suddenly Lucy shifted and wrapped her arms around Lucas and pulled him close. He gave off a victorious air and smile to his fuming father under his mothers arm, when suddenly she shifted again, she pulled him over her sleeping form and suddenly he was stuck in between his parents.

Both father and son decided this arrangement was the best compromise since they didn't want to wake up Lucy, lately sleep had become precious to her and being woken in the middle of the night wouldn't be good for Natsu's health. After Nastu had wrapped his arms back around his wife and son, and drifted off to sleep Lucy smiled to herself.

She thought it was sweet how Natsu was worried about her waking up, but she thought something was a little strange since because immediately when Lucas came into their room she knew, and was awake but acted like she was asleep, since she wanted to see how things would play out. She did wonder how she noticed Lucas coming in, but she just decided to call it; Her Sixth Sense.

 **Lily: Just wanted to start off with a nice little story. This might turn into a drabble series. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
